Kyungsoo no Basuke
by sicafiramin
Summary: (Kuroko no Basuke EXO Version) Hari pertama Kyungsoo di klub Basket SMA, Ia harus bertemu dengan seorang pemain basket dari kanada. Di pertandingan Ia juga harus bertemu kembali dengan lima sahabatnya tetapi mereka menjadi lawan. Kyungsoo adalah anggota 'bayangan' keenam.


**Kyungsoo no Basuke**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke EXO Version**

**.**

**.**

**Not jiplakan(?) because idenya ceritanya asli saya milik sendiri. Terinspirasi dari anime Kuroko no Basuke. Yang gak tau kuroko coba tonton deh, kuroko-kun ganteng *plakk**

**.**

**.**

**Story Begin!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Klub bola basket SMP Byungmoon tim yang sangat kuat dengan lebih dari seratus anggota dan menjuarai turnamen berturut-turut. Dalam catatan cemerlang tersebut, terdapat lima pemain berbakat yang kehebatannya hanya bisa ditemukan setiap sepuluh tahun sekali yang sering di sebut dengan _Miracle of Generation_. Tetapi ada isu lain mengenai _Miracle of Generation_. Tidak diketahui oleh siapapun, tidak ada dalam catatan permainan, ada satu anggota lagi yang diakui oleh lima orang pemain berbakat tersebut. _**'Anggota bayangan keenam'.**_

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menutup laptopnya saat selesai menonton anime _favourite_ nya saat ini. **'Kuroko no Basuke'**. Sebelum menyukai anime bertema basket ini, Kyungsoo sangat suka dengan anime _Prince of Tennis_. Dimana ia akan menangis setiap episodenya, bahkan Chanyeol selalu mengejeknya. Padahal Kyungsoo terkesan dengan permainan tennis si pemeran utama disana. Apalagi dibuat versi _movie_ nya yang di perankan oleh _actor_ Kanata Hongo.

Kyungsoo itu termasuk anak remaja yang suka ber-olahraga, hanya saja fisik nya yang tidak mendukung. Katakan saja Kyungsoo tidak terlalu tinggi dalam artian pendek. Katakan saja Kyungsoo itu lemah dalam artian penyakitan. Tapi, semua hal-hal yang membuatnya 'minder' tersebut, musnah setelah nonton anime yang sedang booming di seluruh dunia. Bahkan Korea pun kena dampaknya. Siapa yang tidak menyukai sosok _flower boys_ bermain basket? Basket olahraga yang keren bukan? Kyungsoo sendiri ingin bisa bermain basket, ia juga ingin seperti Kuroko.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Quarter 1**

**.**

**.**

"Basket! Klub Basket! Silakan bergabung bersama kami di Klub basket SMA Kirin tercinta!" Baekhyun berteriak di tengah hiruk pikuk orang-orang yang sedang mempromosikan Klub Basket nya. Setidaknya ada satu atau dua orang yang tertarik. Chen tidak membantu, ia hanya menggoda beberapa adik kelas yang sedang mencari klub untuk dimasuki.

"Sepertinya karena kekalahan tahun kemarin, jadi tidak ada yang ingin masuk tim klub basket kita ya?" Tanya Suho, dia merupakan kakak tingkat kelas 3, dimana ia menjadi kapten di tim basket SMA Kirin.

Chen menepuk pundak Suho pelan. "Aku membawa anggota baru. Dia mau bergabung!" Chen menunjuk seseorang di belakangnya. Seorang laki-laki kurus, kecil dan tidak ada semangat hidup sama sekali.

"Dia?" Tanya Suho dan Baekhyun heran. Chen melirik dan menggeleng

"Bukan! Astaga! Tapi dia!" Chen menarik lengan seseorang. Suho dan Baekhyun mendongak, orang itu benar-benar tinggi, alis tebal, rambut pirang, dan tatapan yang tajam seperti naga.

"Saya mau masuk klub basket!" ucap suara berat tersebut.

"Ta-tapi.. disini untuk kelas satu SMA saja. Senior tidak dapat masuk, karena kami hanya open recruitment untuk anak baru semester ini." Kata Suho, ia tersenyum begitu ramah. Kemudian ia memandang Chen dengan tatapan sinis. 'kenapa kau membawa bule kemari?'

"Saya kelas satu!" ucapnya. Baekhyun jawdrop.

Chen mengangguk dan memberinya jempol. "Kubilang juga apa!"

"Nama saya Kris Wu, saya berasal dari Kanada."

"H-hai! Astaga maaf kalau begitu, kami pikir kau itu senior hehe" Suho menggaruk kepalanya, Baekhyun masih tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Saya harus mulai dari mana?" Tanya Kris.

"Ini, kau harus mengisi dulu formulirnya." Baekhyun memberikan selembar kertas dan sebuah pulpen pada Kris. Kris pun duduk di kursi tempat _stand-stand_ klub basket di pasang. Setelah selesai Kris pun menaruh kertas tersebut dan kemudian berjalan pergi.

"He-i! ya! Kau mau kemana?" Teriak Baekhyun

"Masih ada urusan!"

"Jangan lupa latihan pertama kita sore ini! Di stadion sekolah!" teriak Baekhyun lagi dan Kris sudah menghilang di belokan depan. Suho dan Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Kemudian membaca isi formulir yang sudah di isi oleh laki-laki bernama Kris tadi.

"_MWO_!? Tingginya 180? Kelas satu SMA? Yang benar saja, aku merasa gagal jadi laki-laki kalau begini!" keluh Suho, Baekhyun dan Chen ikut mengangguk karena mereka juga sama-sama terbilang pendek. "Dia beneran kelas satu SMA? Astagaaa."

"Kris Wu, nama aslinya Wu Yifan. Dia SMP nya di Kanada ya.. dia berlatih langsung dari sumbernya… hmm.. unik juga." Tiba-tiba Xiumin muncul dan membaca kertas yang di genggam oleh Suho.

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku yakin dia bukan orang biasa!" kata Chen

"Sejak kapan ada dua formulir disini?" Tanya Baekhyun, semua yang ada disitu menoleh. Karena terlalu sibuk dengan Kris, mereka tidak sadar kalau ada yang mau menjadi anggota juga.

"Coba kulihat," Suho mengambilnya kemudian membaca formulir yang sudah diisi lengkap tersebut "Hmm.. Do Kyungsoo. Aku tidak menyadarinya saat ia mengisi ini. Padahal dari tadi kita disini, aku bahkan tidak menya— HAH!"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Xiumin dan Chen, Baekhyun ikut terkejut.

"Di-dia.. dari Klub Basket SMP Byungmoon!" teriak Suho.

"Byungmoon? Maksudmu Byungmoon yang—"

"Mungkin saja. Dia sekarang kelas satu kan? Jangan-jangan…."

"_Miracle of Generation_?" teriak Chen dan mereka terbelalak kaget. "Kelompok yang terkenal itu?"

"Akkhh! Aku bisa gila! Anak dari Kanada itu, kemudian dari SMP Byungmoon! Astaga! Astaga! Sepertinya mereka berdua akan memberikan perubahan pada Klub Basket SMA Kirin!" Kini Baekhyun yang histeris seperti bertemu dengan idolanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Quarter 2**

**.**

**.**

Stadion sudah terdapat para anggota Klub Basket, para pemain cadangan maupun para pemain inti. Suho sang kapten sudah berdiri di depan para anggotanya, seharusnya anggotanya bertambah dua, namun sepertinya anak kelas satu itu tidak ada yang datang pada latihan pertama mereka.

"Dimana si bule dan anak yang dari SMP Byungmoon itu?" Tanya Chen, mereka yang ada disana lalu melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"_Sorry! I'm late_!" Kris. Laki-laki berbadan tinggi itu masuk kedalam stadion dan otomatis menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia terlihat begitu _macho_ dengan setelan olahraga yang ia kenakan. Berbeda saat ia memakan baju seragam SMA tadi.

Baekhyun hanya bisa melongo melihat setiap struktur tubuh Kris. Dia memang sempurna.

"Pelatih! Kenapa bengong?" Tanya Suho pada Baekhyun. Kris menekuk alisnya.

"Pelatih? Dia?" Tanya Kris seraya menunjuk wajah Baekhyun. Matanya membulat.

"Yap, namanya Byun Baekhyun. Dia kelas 3, dan dia adalah seorang pelatih sekaligus manager yang sangat hebat!" Xiumin menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun. Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

"_Daebak_!" Kris mengacungi jempol.

"Nah sekarang kita mulai latihan.. eh! Tunggu sebentar!" Baekhyun mengecek daftar hadir dengan teliti "Apa Do Kyungsoo ada disini?"

Semua melirik ke segala penjuru tempat, tapi tidak menemukan orang yang bernama Kyungsoo terebut.

"Kelihatannya dia tidak datang hari ini," Baekhyun membuang napas "Baiklah! Kalau begitu Kita mulai lat—"

Seorang laki-laki bertubuh kurus, kulit putih pucat dan berambut hitam pekat berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun.

"M-maaf.. Kyungsoo itu aku!"

Hening..

"A-APA! SE-SEJAK KAPAN KAU ADA DISANA?" teriak Baekhyun histeris.

"Sudah dari tadi." Jawab Kyungsoo, wajahnya masih terlihat kalem dan tenang.

"Padahal dia ada di depan mataku, tapi aku tidak menyadarinya… jadi dia yang bernama Do Kyungsoo itu" batin Baekhyun

Anak-anak yang lain pun terkejut. Terutama Kris yang tidak menyadari kalau anak laki-laki bernama Kyungsoo itu ada di sampingnya.

'**Dia tidak terlihat'**

"Kalau begitu dia adalah _'Miracle of Generation'_ kan?" Tanya Suho, sejujurnya ia juga masih terkejut dengan keahlian Kyungsoo yang bisa tak terlihat. Dalam arti lain, ia membuat dirinya seolah-olah menyatu dengan lingkungan dan tidak akan ada seorang pun yang akan menyadarinya.

Kris menatap Kyungsoo tajam, lebih ke arah tatapan penasaran dan tidak suka.

'_Miracle of generation_? Siapa dia?'

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo… kemampuan tubuhnya terlalu rendah. Semua kemampuan di bawah rata-rata. Apalagi dia sudah di ujung masa pertumbuhan. Mana mungkin orang sepertinya jadi pemain inti dari tim terkuat?"

Kris melempar bola basket ke dalam _ring_, dan masuk. Hari sudah gelap, tapi Kris masih bermain basket di lapangan sekolahnya. Ia merasa tidak ingin pulang dan ingin bermain basket. Latihan pertama lebih banyak belajar dasar, dan Kris sudah mengusainya. Ia ingin berada di dalam pertandingan yang sesungguhnya.

"Ini bolanya." Kyungsoo membawakan bola milik Kris yang menggelinding ke arahnya.

"Sejak kapan kau berada disana?" Tanya Kris, ia sempat terkejut karena sedari tadi ia sendiri yang berada disini.

"Baru saja." Kyungsoo memberikan bola itu.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Kris dingin. Ia melempar bola tersebut kedalam ring tanpa menatap Kyungsoo sama sekali.

"Kau sendiri? Mengapa bermain seorang diri?" Tanya balik Kyungsoo.

"Lupakan, ayo bermain." Kris melempar bola tersebut dan Kyungsoo menangkapnya. Menatap bola oranye itu yang berada di genggamannya. Bermain basket? Lagi?

"Baiklah." Ucap Kyungsoo

"Aku ingin bermain di pertandingan yang sesungguhnya." Kris melepas jas sekolahnya, begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo. "Coba kita lihat, apa kau sudah dapat dimasukan kedalam tim inti?"

"Aku tidak ingin berada di dalam pertandingan. Aku hanya ingin bermain basket." Kata Kyungsoo pelan. Ia berjalan menghampiri Kris. Mereka berhadapan, angin membuat rambut keduanya bergoyang. Terlihat jelas perbedaan tinggi badan dari keduanya.

"Aku sudah mendengar apa itu kelompok Generasi keajaiban atau '_Miracle of Generation_' di Jepang mereka menyebutnya '_Kiseki no Sedai'_. Kelompok yang katanya menjadi legenda, anggotanya yang masing-masing memiliki kekuatan. Dan kau salah satu anggotanya.."

Kyungsoo masih terdiam.

"Tunjukan padaku. Sekuat apa '_Miracle of Generation_' itu!" Kris tersenyum licik, menatap wajah pucat dan mata sayu itu.

"_One on One_." Ucap Kyungsoo

Kris men_drible_ bola di hadapan Kyungsoo, terlihat bagaimana bahagianya Kris dapat bertanding melawan anak kecil seperti Kyungsoo. Saat Kris akan bergerak, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo sudah berada di dekatnya. Kris menghindar dan berlari memutar arah tapi lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menghalanginya. Tanpa Kris sadari Kyungsoo sudah mendapatkan bolanya.

"Sial!" Kris berlari dan berusaha merebut bola dari genggaman Kyungsoo. Ia mendapatkannya, dan segera berlari kembali. Sialnya, Kyungsoo begitu cepat berada di hadapan Kris. Ia tidak menyadarinya.

10 menit berlari, keduanya sudah berkeringat. Tapi belum ada satu _point_ yang mereka cetak. 0 : 0 adalah _point_ mereka saat ini. Kris tidak bisa melewati Kyungsoo yang begitu cepat, dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa memasukan bola ke dalam _ring_.

'Dia memang lemah, tapi _dribbling_ dan _shooting_nya tidak lebih dari seorang amatiran' batin Kris. Ia diam, tidak bergerak dan membiarkan Kyungsoo men_dribble_ bola. Kyungsoo berusaha melompat untuk mencetak _point_, namun ia berhenti saat menyadari Kris berhenti dan lebih memilih untuk menatap dirinya.

"Aku mengakui kekuatanmu. Kau hebat." Ucap Kris. Kyungsoo menggeleng dan menaruh bolanya di bawah. Ia berjalan kearah Kris.

"Tentu saja kau lebih kuat dariku. Sejak awal aku sudah tahu."

Kris tertawa kecil lalu berjalan untuk mengambil tasnya.

"Kusarankan padamu. Sebaiknya kau berhenti bermain basket." Ucap Kris, dan Kyungsoo merasa sakit mendengar itu. "Seberapa keras kau berusaha, mencoba berlatih sekuat apapun. Kau tidak memiliki bakat sama sekali. Kau bukan pemain basket, tapi kau seorang pesulap."

Kris berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo berdiri sendiri di lapangan.

"Aku tidak mau berhenti." Gumam Kyungsoo pelan. Kris menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Kris, ia kembali menoleh dan memandang tubuh kurus Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak setuju dengan saranmu." Kyungsoo berjalan kearah Kris "Aku tidak peduli siapa yang kuat dan siapa yang lemah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku berbeda denganmu. Kau kuat, sementara aku lemah. Aku… adalah bayangan." Saat itu juga cahaya lampu seolah-olah hanya menyinari Kyungsoo, membuat bayangannya di tanah semakin terlihat jelas.

.

.

.

.

"APA? MINGGU DEPAN?" Tanya Suho pada Baekhyun

"Ya, pertandingan pertamanya minggu depan. Kita akan bertanding dengan klub basket SMA-SMA yang lain." Kata Baekhyun mantap. Para anggota klub hanya menganga saat mengetahui jarak pertandingannya. Belum lagi latihannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Kris dan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Xiumin, mereka menoleh pada dua anak kelas satu yang berada di jajaran belakang barisan.

"Mereka akan masuk tim inti, bersama Suho, Chen dan Xiumin." Jawab Baekhyun

"APA!?" kaget Chen dan Suho. Xiumin hanya mengangguk, karena ia sudah tahu kalau dua orang itu pasti akan masuk tim inti.

"Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini matang-matang. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kekuatan Kris dan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya di pertandingan." Ucap Baekhyun. Kris kembali tersenyum licik, sementara Kyungsoo hanya diam dan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kyungsoo tidak ingin berada di dalam pertandingan, ia hanya ingin bermain dan belajar basket.

"Maaf, bolehkah aku tidak ikut di pertandingan itu? aku rasa kemampuanku masih jauh." Kata Kyungsoo, suaranya begitu lembut hingga Baekhyun tidak tega ingin memarahi Kyungsoo.

"Di pertandingan itu, kau bisa bertemu dengan anggota '_Miracle of Generation'_ yang lain. Tidakkah kau merindukan mereka?" Tanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kembali terdiam. "Tidakkah kau ingin menunjukan pada mereka siapa kau sebenarnya? Kau bisa membawa SMA Kirin ke final akhir tahun, kau bisa tunjukan pada teman-temanmu yang dulu. Kau bukan pengecut seperti saat itu."

Kyungsoo kembali terdiam, masa lalu kembali berputar-putar di kepalanya. Dimana bayangan ke lima sahabatnya saat itu di pertandingan terakhirnya. Memori yang sudah hilang kembali muncul. Ia kembali menyesali keputusannya untuk masuk klub Basket, seharusnya ia masuk klub sastra.

Baekhyun mengetahui kejadian saat pertandingan musim semi tahun lalu. Dimana Kyungsoo… pergi di tengah pertandingan dan membuat tim mereka kalah untuk yang pertama kalinya. Sejak saat itu Kyungsoo tidak pernah mau mengenal basket lagi.

"Tidak ada alasan lagi Kyungsoo-ya, sekolah kami berharap banyak pada kalian berdua." Kata Suho

"Lupakan saja kejadian waktu itu," tambah Chen "Kami tidak mempermasalahkan itu."

Kris mematung tidak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan kakak kelasnya itu. ia bukan orang korea asli, jadi ia tidak tahu menahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini satu tahun yang lalu. Yang ia tahu Tim dari SMP Byungmoon oleh Tim dari SMP Hanyoung. Dan SMA Kirin kalah oleh SMA Jeguk.

"YO! Ayo semua kita latihan! Semangat!" teriak Baekhyun dan semua berteriak kecual satu orang. Do Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Ini adalah _mini game_, dimana _three on three_ permainannya. Kris kali ini satu tim dengan Kyungsoo dan Chen. Sementara Xiumin dan Suho di tambah satu pemain cadangan bernama Jinki melawan tim nya Kris.

Kris yang mengendalikan bola, ia begitu bertenaga dan bersemangat saat memasukan bola pertamanya. Kemudian yang kedua, ketiga, keempat, kelima, keenam..

"Kris hebat sekali!" kagum Ken yang duduk memperhatikan para pemain inti sedang berlatih. Baekhyun mengangguk, ia setuju pendapat anggotanya mengenai kemampuan Kris. Tapi Baekhyun merasa Kris terlalu serakah dan tidak mau bekerja sama dengan dua anggotanya. Kyungsoo hanya menahan Suho sementara Chen menahan Jinki.

"Kris oper padaku!" teriak Chen, Kris tidak mau mendengar. Ia memilih terus maju dan melompat dan kemudian ia kelelahan. Gerakannya melambat dan ia sangat tidak bergairah seperti menit-menit pertama.

Tim nya Kris kebobolan, tim nya Suho sudah menyusul _point_ milik Kris.

"_Break_!" teriak Baekhyun. Setelah bunyi peluit panjang mereka berjalan untuk mengambil minum dan menenangkan tubuh masing-masing.

"Seharusnya kau oper pada Kyungsoo, tadi ia kosong!" ujar Chen, Kris membenarkan napasnya kemudia angkat bicara.

"Memang bisa apa dia kalau ku oper bola padanya?" Tanya Kris kejam, Kyungsoo kembali merasa sakit mendengarnya.

"Kris.." ucap Kyungsoo pelan, Kris menoleh. "Kali ini, tolong berikan aku kesempatan. Buat aku jadi bayanganmu."

Kris diam tidak menjawab, sementara itu peluit berbunyi menandakan permainan quarter dua dimulai lagi.

"PRIIITTT!"

Suho men_dribble_ bola kemudian berlari dan di kejar oleh Chen, tiba-tiba langkah Suho terhenti melihat Kyungsoo ada di hadapannya begitu saja.

"AP—" bola di tangannya menghilang, hanya angina yang ia genggam. Kyungsoo sudah berlari sangat cepat dengan men_dribble_ bola dan ia melakukan _pass_ pada Chen. Chen berlari dan kemudian ia memasukan bola kedalam ring.

"YEAY!" Teriak Chen girang. Ia pun mendribble bola lagi namun di rebut oleh Jinki. Laki-laki bermata sipit itu berlari dan berusaha mengoper pada Suho, tapi Kris yang badannya tinggi menghalanginya. Jinki berbalik, ia berusaha men_dribble_ dan mencari celah untuk melompat namun naas bola di tangannya kembali menghilang.

Baekhyun dan yang lainnya melongo melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo saat ini men_dribble_ bola dengan cepat. Bahkan mereka tidak sadar kapan ia merebut bola di tangan Suho dan Jinki.

Kris kosong, Kyungsoo sudah menatap Kris agar menerima bolanya sebelum di rebut oleh Suho. Kris melambai dan Kyungsoo melemparnya kearah Kris yang berada di bawah _ring_, Kris menerimanya dan ia melompat dan…. masuk.

Benar dugaan Baekhyun, kalau Kyungsoo dan Kris bisa bekerja sama. Di pertandingan tadi Baekhyun menarik kesimpulan kalau Kris dapat melompat dan mencetak angka, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan _pass_ dengan baik. Sementara Kyungsoo… ia bisa memanfaatkan hawa keberadaanya yang lemah untuk melakukan pass. Bahkan jeda ia untuk menyentuh bola sangat singkat. Ia mengalihkan perhatian tapi ia tidak bisa memasukan bola. Ia tidak bisa menang, tanpa Kris.

'_**Kyungsoo… anggota bayangan ke enam'**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Quarter 3**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun terdiam di depan ruang kesehatan. Ia memandang Kyungsoo dan anggota yang lain dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Kyungsoo tidak diijinkan bermain di pertandingan, karena kondisinya lemah." Ucap Baekhyun

"Aku baik-baik saja." Tegas Kyungsoo, sementara Kris berdecak sebal. Besok adalah hari dimana pertandingan basket pertama mereka sebagai anak SMA. Orang yang di harapkan ikut tiba-tiba mendapat kabar kalau ia tidak bolehkan mengikuti pertandingan. Sebelum pertandingan, panitia meminta data kesehatan dari setiap pemain yang akan bertanding. Tetapi memang sudah pada dasarnya Kyungsoo di beri kondisi tubuh lemah. Bahkan selama latihan Baekhyun sudah memperlakukan Kyungsoo sebaik mungkin agar tidak kelelahan.

"Kalau begitu kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya Suho. Chen ikut bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tidak mungkin memakai pemain cadangan, karena mereka kemampuannya masih rata-rata.

"Ijinkan aku bermain.." Kyungsoo menarik napas panjang "Hanya 40 menit. Batasku hanya sampai 40 menit, setelah itu.. aku serahkan pada Jinki hyung."

"Eh?" Jinki terkejut, dan ia menggeleng "Tidak bisa."

"Baiklah, kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kyungsoo akan bermain kemudian di ganti oleh Jinki."

Dan Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit. Kris bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya senyum yang di sunggingkan oleh Kyungsoo saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Quarter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dia.. nomor punggung dua belas." Sehun menunjuk kearah tim SMA Kirin yang baru tiba dan masuk kedalam stadion. Seragam basket biru muda terlihat sporty dan menyenangkan.

"Dia.. nomor tujuh" Sehun menunjuk kearah seragam basket berwarna kuning yang sama-sama baru tiba di stadion yang begitu ramai. "Dia Luhan dari SMA Ansan, tidak kusangka akan menjadi tim inti di pertandingan saat ini." Sehun tersenyum kecil, melihat layar _handphone_-nya dimana ia search nama Xi Luhan dan muncullah gambar-gambar dari seorang laki-laki bermata rusa itu. Luhan seorang model asal china yang bersekolah di Korea. Kini ia menjadi _ulzzang_ dan menjadi model majalah terkenal.

"KYAAAAAAAAA! XI LUHAN! XI LUHAN!" teriak para penggemar Luhan bergemuruh saat laki-laki itu datang bersama tim nya. Kris reflek menutup telinganya dan memandang sebal kearah tim di sebrangnya itu.

"Berisik sekali, memangnya dia itu siapa hah?" Tanya Kris sebal, Baekhyun dan Chen terkikik geli melihat ekspresi menjijikan dari Kris. Ia benar-benar tidak mengenal model setenar Luhan.

"Dia lawanmu, dan dia tampan kan? Haha dia adalah model yang sangat terkenal akhir-akhir ini. Akupun baru sadar kalau dia.. tunggu dulu! Kyung! Dia satu SMP denganmu kan? Dia.. jangan-jangan."

"Dia satu tim denganku saat itu. aku, Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol dan..Lay" gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

Kyungsoo memandang tim-tim basket yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. Badan mereka lebih tinggi, bahkan mereka terlihat lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Kyungsoo akhirnya bertemu lagi dengan mereka. _Miracle of Generation_… Kyungsoo…dengan kelima temannya.

"Sudah lama sekali ya.. Do Kyungsoo…" Dia yang berseragam abu-abu dengan tubuh tinggi berkulit tanned tersenyum sinis kearah Kyungsoo. Namanya Kim Jong In di panggil Kai, ia dari SMA Putra AnYang. Dulu Kyungsoo adalah bayangan Kai, mereka sangat dekat dan tidak dapat dipisahkan.

"Anggota penghianat.." gumam Sehun. Dia yang tinggi, putih, berkacamata, handband di lengan kanan dan buku ramalan di sebelah kiri. Oh Sehun dari SMA _Seoul of Performance Art_. Dia _Dancer_.

"Lama tak berjumpa Do Kyung Soo." Suara berat itu.. tinggi badan seperti Kris. Dengan Keripik kentang di genggamannya. Kyungsoo kenal betul dia adalah Park Chanyeol dari SMA Kyunghee.

"Tidak menyapa kaptenmu?" Dia Zhang Yi xing. Dia memang tidak terlalu tinggi seperti yang lainnya, tapi dia yang paling jago dalam bermain basket. Dia.. dari SMA Jeguk. Musuh Kim Joon Myeon alias Suho. Kapten SMA kirin itu menatap sinis kearah Lay.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" teriak Luhan. Mungkin hanya Luhan yang terlihat baik-baik saja disini. Ia bahkan memeluk Kyungsoo erat dan mencium pipi Kyungsoo. "Astaga, aku merindukanmu. Aku tidak bisa menghubungimu." Kata Luhan.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab apa-apa. Kakinya terasal lemas bertemu dengan sahabat lama, dan sekarang menjadi lawannya.

"Kyungsoo pertandingan akan segera dimulai, ayo siap-siap." Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo ke ruangan mereka. Ia tahu atmosfer disini kurang enak. Teman menjadi musuh, bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

Mereka berlima menatap punggung kecil Kyungsoo di tuntun oleh Baekhyun. Kris yang berada di samping Kyungsoo ikut membawa Kyungsoo pergi.

"_Well_, Kai. Sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah tidak menjadi bayanganmu lagi." Kata Luhan. Kai tersenyum lirih, ia juga sadar kalau Kyungsoo pasti sudah menemukan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dan lebih kuat darinya.

"Kyungsoo akan bermain?" Tanya Chanyeol, tidak lupa ia melahap keripik kentangnya.

"Kyungsoo pemain yang hebat, aku tahu itu. apalagi ia sudah memiliki teman-teman yang hebat pula." Ucap Lay, dan Luhan mengangguk semangat.

"Menurut ramalan hari ini. Kyungsoo hanya akan bertahan hingga 40 menit."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'ZRASSHH'

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendapati Kai menyemburnya dengan air.

"SIALAN!" teriak Kyungsoo, sementara Kai tertawa terbahak. Ada Baekhyun disitu, ia yang mengelap wajah Kyungsoo dengan tisu.

"Kau tidur lama sekali, hari ini kita harus latihan lagi untuk comeback." Kata Chanyeol yang kebetulan lewat sambil memakai _hoodie_ miliknya.

"Sepertinya kau bergadang lagi menonton anime basket itu." tambah Luhan yang sedang melepas Jaketnya. Suasana _dorm_ memang saat sibuk sore ini, Kyungsoo saja yang baru bangun karena tidur seharian penuh.

"Setelah latihan bagaimana kalau kita bermain basket?" ajak Kyungsoo. Luhan dan Kris mengangguk. Tidak lupa Sehun dan Tao berlari dari kamar mereka ingin ikut.

"IKUTT!" teriak Tao girang begitupula dengan Sehun.

"Baiklah, aku ingin menjadi Kuroko!" Kyungsoo berdiri dan melakukan pose layaknya Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Aku tidak tahu anime itu Kyung.." kata Baekhyun, Kai dan yang lainnya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau bermain sepak bola saja? Tanganku selalu sakit setelah latihan dance overdose!" kata Luhan

"Pokoknya aku mau bermain Basket. Titik."

"Besok saja bagaimana?" Tanya Kai

"Mau sekarang!"

.

.

Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo tetap bermain basket hingga malam, bersama Kai, Luhan, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Lay sebagai satu tim.

"Hey Kyungsoo! _Pass_ padaku!" teriak Kai

"Oper bolanya padaku Suho hyung!" teriak Chen

"KAI! Tangkap bolanya!" teriak Kyungsoo dan Kai menangkap bola tersebut. Ia pun melompat dan…

"_YES_! Kita menang!"

_**Miracle of Generation is Back!**_

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maap kalo ada typo. Semoga suka sama cerita gaje ini -_- dan aku gak ngerti tentang basket sama sekali. Titik. *menghilang*


End file.
